Psicofonías
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Ella es una loca, loca perdida. Él se aparece en fuego y policromías. El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar. El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar... Song-fic Miyako x Boomer... Trataré de hacer uno al día así que porfa léanlos...


Yo: Hola, he aquí el primer song-fic de los 24…

**Ale: … ojalá y les guste, la canción es muy linda…**

_Any: ... le haremos caso **Momoko** **123**_...

Leydi: ... publicaremos uno al día.

Yo: Y una preguntilla...

**Ale: ... ¿les gusta la imagen del fic?...**

_Any: ... Demente la hiso solita...  
><em>

Leydi: ... quizá los demás fics también tengan imágenes así...  
><span>

**_Any y Ale: … las PPGZ no nos perteneces, ni siquiera sabemos a quién, pero bueno…_**

Leydi y Demente: … tampoco la canción, esta le pertenece a Gloria Trevi…

**Psicofonías**

Una chica pelianaranjada estaba frente a la puerta de una de las casas de la zona, tocó por quinta vez el timbre de ésta, sin quitar su vista de la mansión que se encontraba frente a ella, la cual se levantaba imponentemente sobre el césped muy descuidado. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y una chica morena con cara de pocos amigos la abrió.

-Hola Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?—dijo la pelianaranjada irrumpiendo en esa casa.

-Bien Momoko, que bueno que después de tanto me estés visitando. Tú y tu paciencia, veo que sigues madrugando—le respondió la otra—ah, y no te preocupes, pasa.

-Lo lamento Kaoru, pero la casa que hay en frente no me agrada, siento un ambiente muy pesado que emana de ella—le dijo Momoko, con un escalofrío.

-Ah, ¿no sabes la historia?—le respondió Kaoru con una carcajada.

-Eh, no… ¿qué historia? ¿Me la cuentas?—le dijo Momoko, Kaoru sonrió, y empezó a contar la historia…

_Desde que ya no está  
>Él no descansa en paz<br>Su alma llora, llora  
>Él no se conforma con la soledad.<em>

-¿Eh? No te entiendo, ¿puedes ser un poco más específica?—le dijo Momoko sentándose en el sofá

_Desde que ya no está  
>Él empezó a vagar<br>Su alma pendiente  
>Sin opción a muerte por la eternidad.<em>

_-_Eh, sigo sin entender…

-Bueno, seré más específica, ¿café?—le dijo, extendiéndole una taza.

-Claro.

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_Se conocieron en un frio diciembre  
>Tres años atrás<br>Él quería asustarla por el ventanal  
>Ella lo asustó cuando le sonrió<br>Él miró sus ojos y cayó en su fondo  
>Hasta su corazón. <em>

Hace tres años una chica llamada Miyako vivía por la zona. Era muy linda y amable, pero gracias a unos problemas familiares, creo que su abuelita murió y se quedó con sus padres, con quienes no se llevaba nada bien… se volvió en una chica rebelde que quebrantaba la ley, era gótica y casi no se la veía por ahí, el ingreso a la mansión Him es prohibido, ya que se dice que el fantasma de uno de ellos, Boomer, que fue asesinado por los otros dos vaga por ahí. Un día Miyako pasaba por la mansión Him, después de envalentonarse lo suficiente entró. La mansión era muy grande y se mantenía ordenada, claro, sin contar la fina capa de polvo que la invadía. Empezó a adentrarse por el lugar e investigar. Encontró uno de esos espejos victorianos, debían datar del siglo XIX, era de cuerpo entero y un marco muy grueso. Al acercarse a verlo más detalladamente notó a otra persona detrás de ella, se volteó y lo vio, era un chico que parecía de su edad, era rubio y con ojos azules. Su ropa muy antigua lo delataba, era un fantasma. Igualmente a Miyako le gustó. No pudo evitar sonreír, él la miró y se quedó atónito. Ella era _diferente._

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
>Él adora su alma herida<br>Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos  
>Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento. <em>

Desde entonces sin falta cada día Miyako se adentraba en la mansión para encontrarse con él, no podían tener mucha comunicación, ya que ella no entendía las palabras de él, sabía su nombre gracias al autorretrato que tenía en su habitación, _Boomer_, a Miyako eso no le importaba. Estaba con _él_ y eso era todo.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
>Él se aparece en fuego y policromías<br>El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar  
>El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar. <em>

La vida de Miyako era mucho mejor, y sus padres estaban muy alegres per ella. Un día llegó a su casa gritando…

-Papá estoy enamorada y me voy a casar—sus padres sonrieron abiertamente, al fin se acabarían sus problemas.

-¿Con quién hija?—le dijeron, muy felices.

-Con el chico que vive el frente—les respondió mientras buscaba un vestido blanco y se lo ponía.

-Hija, con calma, a ver, ¿con cuál?—le dijo su padre.

-¿Con quién va a ser? Con Boomer, lo visito cada día.

-¿Boomer? ¿Boomer Him?—le dijo su madre, lanzando un grito de pavor.

-Sí, vive en frente—la sonrisa de su padre se convirtió en una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Y a dónde vas ahora?—le dijo fríamente.

-A verlo, volveré de inmediato no se preocupen.

_Más una maldición  
>Lo ata en la mansión<br>Por eso él canta, canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación. _

Esa tarde ella volvió a su casa y una ambulancia estaba afuera, Miyako no se percató de su presencia hasta que alguien la sujetó por la espalda y le puso un chaleco de fuerza, ella empezó a removerse para evitarlo, desde la ventana de la mansión Boomer les gritaba…

-NO SE LA LLEVEEEN—Miyako lo vio y trató de huir.

-Miren, ahí está Boomer, quiero ir con él—les dijo a los enfermeros, sus padres salieron de la casa—mamá, papá, díganles que me suelten, tengo que ir a ver a Boomer, no puede salir de ahí.

-Hija, esto lo hacemos por tu propio bien. Ve con los señores—le dijo su padre, ella los miró y empezó a llorar.

Los enfermeros la metieron en la ambulancia y se marcharon.

_Si pones atención  
>Escucharás su voz<br>Y seguro que ella ya en su blanca celda  
>Baila psicofonías de amor. <em>

Una vez en el manicomio la encerraron en una celda, ella se sentó y empezó a llorar, pero luego en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, y empezó a bailar. Cada día era lo mismo, al medio día se ponía a bailar durante horas, el psicólogo que la atendía le preguntaba por qué, ella le decía…

-Mi Boomy me está cantando psicofonías de amor…—luego sonreía bobamente y empezaba a tararear canciones que nadie había escuchado antes.

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
>Él adora su alma herida<br>Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos  
>Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento. <em>

-¿En serio? Que terrible—le dijo Momoko, a punto de llorar.

-Sí, hasta ahora sigue en ese manicomio, si la quisieras ver…

-VAMOS—le dijo Momoko, llegaron al lugar y una amable recepcionista las atendió.

-Buscamos a Miyako Gotokuji—le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa fingida.

-Claro, sala 8 por favor.

Una vez en la habitación ven a una chica de cabellos rubios muy largo, bailando y diciendo cosas sin sentido, de repente la sacaron de la habitación y la llevaron a otra sala.

-¿Qué le están haciendo?—preguntó Momoko.

-Tienen que alimentarla, pero como se niega a comer le inyectan los alimentos—le dijo Kaoru.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
>Él se aparece en fuego y policromías<br>El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar  
>El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar. <em>

Una vez que la acostaron en la silla y la sujetaron ella miró a un punto en la nada, y gritó…

-ALLÁ VOY BOOMY.

Luego cayó, hicieron de todo para salvarla, pero se había ido, Momoko le codeó a Kaoru.

-Mira—le dijo, señalando un punto de la sala.

Ahí estaba Miyako, parada viendo todo eso de repente se volteó y comenzó a caminar, Momoko no dudó en seguirla, Kaoru aún estaba dudosa, pero hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron al inicio de todo: La mansión Him, ella cruzó la puerta y desapareció. Momoko y Kaoru no tuvieron el valor

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
>Él la adora, ella nunca lo olvida<br>Pues la envuelve en psicofonías. _

Miyako entró en el lugar, al fin la habían dejado salir del manicomio… Algo era distinto, buscó a Boomer y no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Boomer, ¿estás aquí?—le dijo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Un poco desalentada, se acercó a su "habitación" Boomer estaba ahí, viendo la ventana.

-¿Boomer?—le dijo, un poco temerosa, él volteó rápidamente, al verla abrió los ojo y se acercó. Se miraron por unos instantes y ambos sonrieron. Intentaron tocarse las manos, y al entrar en contacto la casa recobró su antigua gloria, los antiguos muebles tenían brillo y color, las paredes igualmente, Miyako reparó en que llevaba un traje blanco muy lindo, con detalles florales.

-Te esperé mucho tiempo—le dijo Boomer.

-Ya estoy aquí—le respondió Miyako, sonriendo.

Y de repente de las paredes de la casa empezó a emanar música, las mismas canciones que Boomer le cantaba cuando ella estaba en su encierro, se acercaron cada vez más. Y lo demás es sólo un cuento…

_Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman._

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal?

**Ale: Ojalá les hayan gustado…**

_Any: … no olviden dejar sus reviews…_

Leydi: … tampoco favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
